Cat and Cat are Lost
Cat and Cat are Lost is the twenty-fifth episode of Season 1 of the Netflix Series. About Storm E. and Jewel search for their missing cats and realize how precious their friendship is. Summary The scene begins with Jewel and Storm E. (who started to talk with the girls again) looking for their cats in the Crumbs' cafe. From here, the episode is divided into two simultaneous scenes focusing on two groups of lalas looking for the cats. Jewel and Rosy go for Cat (Jewel's pet) while Storm E., Forest and Spot, go for Cool Cat. *'Jewel's Group': While searching near the Crumbs' café, Jewel and Rosy ask Zebra and Mouse about the whereabouts of the cats. But they just say both cats are together (Actually they knew where they were), to which Jewel tells Rosy that she had deduced it. Jewel then begins to meow in an attempt to procrastinate the search, because she believes that if finds her cat it will be with Cool Cat, therefore nothing will prevent Storm E. from leaving the town square. While talking, Jewel tells Rosy that her cat has been: hungry, sulking and hiding; she also ends up telling her that she will miss Storm E. since there will be no one with a opposite personality to her, along with mentioning the times they spent together (The art project, when she sang the nonsense song and an off-screen discussion they had in the square). *'Storm E.'s Group': Storm E. mentions to her group that she wants to leave supposedly because her plan to moving on it's in movement. Forest proposes that Poodle look for the cats, but they end up going in circles. While caressing Poodle, Storm E retrieves her cat's favorite toy and goes to look for it in the square. Already in the place, she remembers the first time she was here, when she ate with Crumbs and filled Jewel with cake. From here, both stories come together, Storm E. manages to listen to Jewel's meowing thinking it was her cat, meanwhile Jewel listens to Storm E's feline toy thinking it was from her pet. The girls then leave Jewel and Storm E. to reconcile, and Storm E. tells her that both cats escaped to be together. On the town stage, the pets reveal that they always knew where the cats were hiding and don't said anything to the lalas before because they were afraid that the cats were being separated. Beaver then tells the lalas about the wedding the cats had together. While Storm E. mentions that she is still hesitant to leave or not after Spot questions her strategy of leaving the town, Dot arrives showing a stereo device to expand signals. Which is used by Jewel and Storm E to express a message in the form of a song to convince the cats to return with them. The final scene focuses on the cats in good condition, listening to the music that the girls are producing, while they are curled up and located in the clearing of a nearby forest. Although the episode never directly refers to the matter, the statue of the town was removed off-camera after the lalas saw Storm E. cry when she did not see objects in it that represent her during the events of the previous episode. Characters *Storm E. Sky *Jewel Sparkles *Spot Splatter Splash *Crumbs Sugar Cookie *Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises *Dot Starlight *Forest Evergreen *Ace Fender Bender *Sunny Side Up *Berry Jars 'N' Jam Locations *Town Square Trivia/Goofs TBA Songs *You are home to me Gallery es:Cat y Cat están perdidos Category:Animated Category:Cartoon Category:Episodes Category:No Summaries Category:Netflix Series